Emeraudes et Onyx
by Wymo
Summary: Harry Potter a disparut depuis trois ans, et Severus Snape le cherche sans relâche. Quand il le trouve enfin, soumis et aux pieds de Voldemort, il fait tout pour sauver et aider le survivant.
1. Introduction

**_Ceci est ma toute première Fanfiction, merci d'être indulgent dans vos critiques ! :]_**

**Émeraude et Onyx.  
><strong>

**Introduction.**

Trois ans. Trois ans qu' Harry Potter, Alias Le survivant, avait disparut.

En effet, lors de sa sixième année, en plein mois d'avril, le héros national était allé se promener à Pré-Au-Lard.

Il n'est jamais revenu.

Toute une série de scénarios avaient alors parcourus l'école de Poudlard concernant la disparition du dit Potter.

Certains disaient que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait fini par le capturer, et l'avait enfermé, réduis à l'esclavage. D'autres pensaient qu'il était parti, fuyant ainsi un futur combat avec Voldemort.

En résumé, pour la population, soit il était mort, soit c'était un lâche.

Severus Snape, lui, savait qu'il n'en était rien. Il ne pouvait nier, même s'il le voulait, que le Gryffondor n'avait jamais rechigné, protesté ou abandonné ne fut-ce qu'un instant à la tâche qui lui avait été confiée depuis tout jeune. Il n'aurait jamais laissé tomber. De plus, de par ses relations avec le Mage Noir, il savait que ce dernier ne détenait pas Potter. Il ne savait non plus où il se trouvait.

Ce qui, en fait, ne déplaisait pas au Lord Noir. Étant donné que le seul espoir des sorciers venait de disparaître "comme par magie" ( Ce qui était probablement le cas, d'ailleurs. ) , il en avait profité pour semer la panique et le désespoir au sein de ceux-ci. De ce fait, le monde Sorcier comme le monde Moldu étaient présentement désespérés et soumis par la volonté de Voldemort.

Exception faite de Poudlard, qui était devenu l'endroit le plus sûr dont un sorcier pouvait rêver en ces heures sombres.

Le vieux Dumbledore, quant à lui, avait eu du mal à digérer la nouvelle de la disparition du survivant. Il avait été son protégé pendant six années entières, et s'était attaché au jeune sorcier. Il en était de même pour ses amis, qui étaient carrément anéantis. Ils avaient tous cherchés leur héros, leur ami, sans succès.

Mais revenons-en au Professeur de potions.

Celui-ci se dirigeait, lentement mais ( malheureusement ) sûrement au Manoir des Malfoy. Le Mage Noir et ses Mangemorts s'y rassemblaient une ou deux fois par semaine, pour y traiter de sujets importants et secondaires, régler des affaires, et organiser leurs prochaines attaques.

Après avoir passé la barrière invisible, Severus Snape traversa, tel une ombre, le jardin des Malfoy. Toutes les plantes semblaient en décomposition. Horrible, pensa-t-il. Il passa la gigantesque porte d'entrée et entra dans le manoir. Peter Pettigrow, "l'animal domestique" du Lord Noir, vint prendre la cape du dit Professeur, et l'accompagna jusqu'à ce qui ressemblait à un salon. Au centre se trouvait une grande table rectangulaire, avec, assis tout autour, les Mangemorts et leur Maître. Au fond trônait un siège de cuir noir, se trouvant à côté d'une cheminée allumée, dont les flammes crépitaient doucement. Assis au bout de la table, se trouvait le-monstre-qui-a-réduit-le-monde-à-son-pouvoir. Autour de ses épaules, un gigantesque serpent observait l'assemblée. Il s'appelait Nagini, si la mémoire de l'enseignant ne lui faisait pas défaut.

A la Gauche du Mage Noir, un siège vide. Le siège de Snape.

Avec son masque impassible affiché sur son visage, ce dernier alla s'asseoir à la place qui lui était due.

Pendant ce temps, Pettigrow, qui était resté à l'encadrement de la porte, fut rejeté nonchalamment d'un coup de baguette, signe qu'il pouvait disposer. Enfin, qu'il _devait_ disposer.

Voldemort, ayant attendu que Snape se soit assis ( ce qui était assez étrange ) , se tourna vers celui-ci et commença :

- _Bonsoir, Severus. Des nouvelles de notre cher Harry Potter ?_

- _Non, Maître. Toujours rien._

Les débuts de réunions étaient toujours ainsi. Snape arrivait en dernier. Voldemort lui demandait des nouvelles de Potter. Il répondait négativement.

Ce soir, cependant, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Dans le regard du Mage Noir. Severus cru y déceler de l'amusement, voir de l'excitation. Mais, c'était impossible. Le Sorcier était sans coeur, donc sans émotions. C'est sur cette réflexion que la réunion commença.

Severus écoutait attentivement, essayant de déceler la moindre chose qui pourrait le conduire à Potter. Car, depuis que celui-ci s'était envolé, Le Professeur de Potions avait tout fait , ou presque, pour le retrouver. Ce n'était pas qu'il l'appréciait, ou qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Non. Comment LUI, Severus Snape, impassible et haïssant Potter et son géniteur depuis toujours, pourrait-il seulement PENSER apprécier le survivant ? Non, s'il le cherchait avec tant d'insistance, c'est parce que, sans lui, le monde des sorciers était perdu. Snape avait fini par le reconnaître, après six ans d'entêtement à croire le Gryffondor stupide et incapable de quoi que ce soit.

Ce n'était que ça. Ce n'était que pour le monde des Sorciers.

Malheureusement, rien , lors de la réunion, ne put aider Severus. Morts, massacre, morts, accident, massacre, rébellion, massacre. Rien qui pouvait aider. Dumbledore allait une fois de plus être déçu. Et voir le vieux sorcier abattu ainsi ne plaisait pas à Severus. Pas du tout, même. Après tout, il le considérait comme son mentor.

Quand la réunion allait prendre fin, et que les Mangemorts s'apprêtaient à partir, Voldemort les retint.

- _Mes amis, pour marquer cette fin de soirée, j'ai une _très_ agréable surprise pour vous._

Curieux, les Mangemorts attendaient. Même Severus était surpris. Il n'était pas dans l'habitude de leur Maître de faire des cadeaux. Loin de là. Il était plus du genre à lancer des _Doloris _en fin de réunions, à ceux qui, selon lui, n'avait pas fait un travail satisfaisant.

Ainsi, Severus y avait souvent droit. Il ne s'était jamais plaint, cependant. Après tout, il y était préparé.

- _Ce matin, quelqu'un m'a apporté une chose inattendue. Une chose dont, exclusivement pour cette nuit, vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez. A condition, bien sûr, de ne pas me le tuer._

Le tuer ? Seigneur... Severus s'imaginant déjà un Moldu battu et violé par ses collègues, il vit avec stupéfaction son Maître aller chercher _lui-même_ la "surprise" . Lui-même ? Qu'avait donc le Lord Noir ? Jamais, au grand _jamais_ il n'aurait été chercher quelque chose lui-même si il pouvait faire autrement.

Quand il revint, avec le...le Moldu ? ... Non ...

Bouche bée, Le Professeur de Potions regarda avec un _effarement_ dissimulé son ex-élève. LE Gryffondor. Le Survivant. _Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le premier chapitre a déjà été écrit, j'attends seulement de voir si ça vaut la peine de le mettre en ligne. ^^<strong>_

_**Merci d'être passé !**  
><em>


	2. I : Délivrance

**Attention : Violence, maltraitance et allusion à des viols. Fic' réservée à un public averti.  
><strong>

**Bonjour chers lecteurs/lectrices ! :)**

**Voici le premier Chapitre de ma fanfiction. Elle n'est pas très longue, je m'en excuse, les autres le seront certainement plus.**

**Merci d'avance pour vos Reviews !**

**PS : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à l'incroyable J.K Rowling. ^^**

**Infos :**

**Il est normal que le récit soit un peu flou, tout deviendra plus clair aux chapitres suivants.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre I : Délivrance.<strong>

_POV Harry :_

Douleur, souffrance, douleur, cris, douleur, souffrance. Si seulement j'avais été moins con ! Mais non, mon putain de côté héros-qui-peut-pas-s-empêcher-de-sauver-les-gens-en-danger a tout foutu en l'air !

Ça faisait trois ans que j'étais parti. Parce que je devais partir. Par pour fuir, comme le disaient si bien les autres. Au contraire. J'étais parti pour tenter de trouver quelque chose. Quelque chose qui m'aurait permis de vaincre Voldemort une fois pour toutes. Et j'étais à deux doigts de le trouver. Encore deux ou trois indices, et je l'avais ! Mais, évidemment, le merveilleux don que j'ai hérité de mon père, qui est de m'attirer les ennuis n'importe où, n'importe quand, a fait surface. Je m'était jeté un sort pour modifier mon apparence, afin de pouvoir aller dans les villages, et acheter de quoi manger. Mais ma cicatrice, elle, ne disparaissait pas si facilement. J'avançai donc dans une ruelle, quand j'ai vu un Moldu se faire agresser. Sans réfléchir, j'ai hurlé à l'agresseur d'arrêter. Il s'est retourné, baguette en main, et m'a regardé. Un Rafleur. J'eu un moment de panique, mais me repris vite. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas me reconnaître. Quoi que. Il ne fallut qu'une bourrasque de vent pour que les cheveux qui cachaient ma cicatrice commencent à gigoter en tous sens. Et avant que je ne puisse dire '' Oups '' , le Rafleur m'avait jeté un sort de stupéfixion, et avait transplané avec moi.

Ainsi, je me retrouvais aux pieds de Voldemort, gisant, ayant reçu une volée de Doloris. Il aimait ça, les Doloris, le vieux Mage Noir.

- " Potter_ ... " _Il prononçait mon nom d'une voix suave, horrible, et froide à la fois. Quelques frissons manquèrent de traverser ma nuque.

Ce qui n'échappa pas au Mage Noir. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire cruel, et une nouvelle volée de Doloris vint.

Quelques heures plus tard, Je me retrouvai dans une cage d'animal, étroite, sale et puante. Les vêtements en lambeaux, la peau pleine d'hématomes, la lèvre généreusement ouverte, j'avançai jusqu'à un coin de ma prison et m'y accroupissais, le front sur mes genoux, me retenant pour ne pas me laisser aller. Je ne devais pas laisser tomber. Jamais. Je survivrai, après tout, c'est la seule chose que je savais faire. Survivre. En y réfléchissant, je trouvais la situation assez comique. Après trois ans durant lesquels j'ai échappé aux pires Mangemorts, je me fais avoir par un Rafleur. Plutôt ironique, en fait.

Peu de temps après, Peter Pettigrow vint me chercher. N'ayant pas la force de protester, je le laissa m'emmener jusqu'à un couloir large et long. L'envie de mettre à mes pieds l'homme qui avait trahit mes parents vint soudain me submerger, mais je me retint. Inutile d'aggraver mon cas. Il s'assit dans un coin et me surveilla. J'entendis des bruits à travers une porte. Des voix que je connaissais. Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy. Et d'autres Mangemorts. Une réunion.

Environ une heure avait passée quand l'horrible Mage Noir entra et me pris par les cheveux, me les arrachant presque. Je retint un cri de douleur, et avança, presque à quatre pattes, aux pieds de Voldemort. Je n'avais plus mes lunettes, et n'y voyais donc pas grand-chose. Les yeux baissés, je regardais le sol, laissant le Mage Noir me tirer. Ma dignité ? Je m'en foutais. L'important, c'était que je survive. Je devais survivre, et tuer Voldemort. Et je le ferais. Ce dernier commença a parler.

- " Chers amis, comme vous pouvez le constater, ce soir, vous ferrez ce que vous voudrez de notre cher Harry Potter, le lâche qui a cru bon de vouloir me fuir. " Ce qu'ils voulaient ? Peu importe. Voldemort ne voulait sans doute pas qu'il me tuent, de toute façon.

- " Mais avant tout, je voudrais, Severus, que tu viennes et montre à ton ex-élève à quel point tu es cruel. Après tout, tu as dû le supporter pendant six années entières, tu as bien le droit de te faire plaisir. "

Au moment ou j'entendis le nom de mon ex-Professeur, je leva brusquement la tête. Ce qui me valu des élancements violents au niveau de ma cicatrice. Mais à cet instant, je m'en foutais royalement. Snape. Snape était là. Allait-il me sauver ? Une lueur d'espoir traversa mes deux émeraudes. Pas si vite. Il est peut-être réellement avec Voldemort. Ne prends pas si vite espoir, Harry ! La lueur disparu aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Je voulu croiser le regard du professeur de potions, mais celui-ci ne daignait même pas jeter un coup d'oeil sur moi. Les autres Mangemorts, par contre, ne me lâchaient pas du regard.

Quand Snape s'avança et murmura un faible '' Maître ? '' , et quand Voldemort lui tendit un _fouet, _mes espoirs disparurent d'un coup. Évidemment. Comme si Severus Snape allait m'aider. Il m'avait toujours détesté. Hait.

Severus sembla hésiter, puis prit l'objet de torture. Il s'avança vers moi, toujours sans me regarder. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne me regardait-il pas ? Après tout, il en avait rêver, de me voir ainsi soumit, détruit.

Malgré tout, il ne me regardait pas. Quant-il commença à m'envoyer des coups de fouet dans le dos, j'étais presque certain qu'il ne me regardait toujours pas. Quand Voldemort exigea à Severus de frapper plus fort, je ne sentais plus la douleur. Du moins, pas la douleur physique. Mentalement, j'étais au bord de la folie. Non, d'être déconnecté de la réalité, plutôt. Et pourtant, je tins bon. Jusqu'au bout.

Quant-il eût terminé, je tomba violemment sur mes genoux, me foutant d'avoir mal. Je pris à peine conscience de ce qui se passa par la suite. Je ne vis pas Severus partir, affirmant qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Dumbledore. Je n'entendis pas Voldemort saluer ses disciples, et partir, me laissant seul avec des Mangemorts en manque et souhaitant plus que tout me voir souffrir. Je ne repris brusquement conscience que lorsque je sentis une main arracher le peu de vêtement qu'il me restait.

* * *

><p>Ça faisait maintenant une semaine et deux jours que j'avais été capturé. Une routine s'était installée. Quand je n'étais pas battu ou quand je ne satisfaisais pas les Mangemorts, j'étais enfermé dans ma cage d'animal, attaché par la cheville à une chaîne métallique souvent trop serrée. Snape était revenu deux fois pour les réunions. A chacune d'elle, Voldemort avait tendu le fouet à mon ex-Professeur. A chacune d'elle, il me battait. Bien qu'à ce stade, la douleur physique ne me faisait plus rien, j'en ressentais cependant un pincement au coeur. A chacun des coups que je recevais, je perdais peu à peu ma volonté de survivre.<p>

Je la perdis complètement, trois jours plus tard.

Je me laissais doucement sombrer. Je ne ressentais plus ni espoir, ni désespoir. Je n'avais plus envie de rien, plus besoin de rien. Je devenais vide. Neutre. Je sombrais doucement, lentement. C'était horrible. Je perdais conscience de temps à autres. Plus rien ne m'atteignait.

Trois semaines et six jours plus tard, il y avait une nouvelle réunion. Je pris à peine conscience d'entrer dans la grande salle, je ne sentis pas les coups de Snape marquant la fin de la réunion. Je ne me sentis pas m'évanouir, à peine quelques secondes après que le Professeur de Potions ait terminé son traitement.

A mon réveil, je me retrouva, sans trop savoir comment, dans ma cage. Comme à mon habitude, je me mis position accroupis, le menton sur les genoux, regardant dans le vide, ne pensant à rien. Du moins, je voulus me mettre dans cette position. Mais, pour la première fois depuis plus d'une semaine, j'avais mal. Très mal. Horriblement mal. Tellement mal que, malgré moi, un cri de douleur m'échappa. Je retomba mollement au sol, et ramena mes genoux près de mon ventre, tremblant, me mordant ma lèvre inférieure, déjà bien abîmée. J'avais perdu l'habitude d'avoir mal. D'avoir froid. De ressentir quelque chose. La douleur n'en était que dix fois pire. Et puis, sans que je sache comment et pourquoi, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues. Je voulus les stopper, mais n'y arrivais pas. Je les laissa donc se frayer un chemin sur ma peau sale et pleine d'hématomes.

Soudain, la porte de ma cage s'ouvrit. Je n'y voyais rien, mes larmes rendaient ma vue encore plus floue que d'habitude. Je tenta de me redresser, pour voir qui était la personne qui se tenait devant moi. Car ce n'était ni Pettigrow, ni Voldemort.

Voldemort ne serait jamais venu me chercher lui-même, il envoyait toujours Pettigrow. Ce dernier était petit et trapu, ce qui ne correspondait pas aux critères de la personne devant moi. N'ayant pas assez de force, je retomba violemment contre le sol.

- " P ... Harry ... " Harry ? Non, décidément, cette personne n'était pas Voldemort. Mais qui, alors ? Cette voix... Mais il ne m'aurait jamais appelé _Harry_ . Jamais. Je finis par fermer les yeux, et me laissa tomber dans l'inconscience. Ma dernière vision fut deux Onyx étincelants.

* * *

><p>Voilà la fin du premier chapitre ! Le second chapitre sera un POV Severus. Je pense alterner à chaque fois, sauf exception.<p> 


	3. II : Merci, Severus

Bonjour chers lecteurs/lectrices !

Voici la suite, un peu plus longue que le chapitre précédent.

Donnez-moi vos impressions, ce qui vous a plu, déplu, j'écoute toute critique !

* * *

><p><strong>Émeraudes et Onyx.<strong>

**Chapitre II : Merci, Severus.**

_POV Severus :_

- '' Bon sang, Albus, comment voulez-vous que je me calme ? ''

Comment ce vieux barbu pouvait-il être si calme ? Son petit protégé était dans la gueule du loup, battu et sans doute...Merlin, je ne veux pas y penser. Bref, il était horriblement maltraité par ces sauvages de Mangemorts, et le vieux sorcier ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire qu'_attendre_. Attendre qu'il meurt, peut-être ?

- '' Severus, je comprends que vous soyez en colère, mais... ''

- '' En colère ? Ça dépasse de loin la colère ! Merde, Albus, je dois le _battre_à chaque réunion ! Et vous n'êtes pas fichu de trouver une solution ! Et pendant que vous êtes vautré dans votre fauteuil, Potter est en train de mourir ! ''

- '' Severus, taisez-vous et écoutez-moi. '' Son ton avait été dur et froid, ce qui était inhabituel chez Dumbledore. J'eus un léger frisson, et finis par écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Il valait mieux que ce soit intéressant, ou je risquai fort d'avada-kedavriser ce vieux barbu amateur de bonbons au citron d'un regard.

- '' Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour aider Harry pour l'instant '' Je laissa un grognement de frustration m'échapper. - '' Cependant, j'ai peut-être quelque chose à vous proposer. Certes, il ne pourrait pas revenir à Poudlard dans l'immédiat, mais nous pourrions l'emmener en sécurité. ''

- '' Et quelle est cette idée ? '' Je pris une profonde inspiration. Je perdais trop vite patience ces derniers temps, ce qui n'était pas bon signe.

- '' Il faudrait que vous réussissiez à être seul avec Harry, en premier lieu. Ce qui ne sera sans doute pas facile. Que vous ayez un moyen de le libérer de l'endroit où il se trouve quand il n'est pas avec Voldemort ou des Mangemorts, aussi. Ensuite, il vous faudra aller jusqu'au Jardin des Malfoy, à l'arrière du Manoir. Là, si mes préjugés sur Voldemort sont bons, un moyen de transport vous attendra. Sachez que si vous tenter ceci, votre position en tant qu'espion ne sera plus, et qu'il y a aussi énormément de chances pour que vous n'y arriviez pas. ''

Je regardais Dumbledore, une expression d'incrédulité sur le visage. Un moyen de transport ? Avec tous les sortilèges autour du Manoir ? Enfin, si Dumbledore pensait que son plan marcherait, il marcherait. Si je réussissais, du moins.

- '' Donc ... '' , commençai-je prudemment, '' Il y a environ deux chances sur cent que ça marche ? ''

- '' Oui, plus ou moins '' , fit-il avec une moue mi-sérieuse mi-joyeuse . Décidément, jamais je ne comprendrai cet homme.

- '' Et pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas l'emmener à Poudlard après ? Pourquoi ne pouvons pas mettre le plan à exécution immédiatement ? ''

- '' Du calme, Severus. Le moyen de transport auquel je pense devra bénéficier de certains sortilèges de protection et de dissimulation. Il faut de plus que je m'en procure un, et vous devez pouvoir trouver un moyen d'être seul avec Harry. Tout cela risque de prendre du temps. Concernant Poudlard, et bien, dès que Voldemort se rendra compte qu'Harry n'est plus là, je pense que c'est le premier endroit auquel il pensera. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risques. Si vous réussissez à vous échapper, vous vous rendrez à cette adresse '' Et Dumbledore me tendis un morceau de parchemin. L'adresse en question se trouvait dans un village _Moldu_. Enfin, peu importe où elle était, cette maison. Tant qu'ils y étaient en sécurité.

- '' Bien. '' fut tout ce que je trouva à dire.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, à la fin d'une réunion, Le Mage Noir me tendis le maudit fouet. Merlin que je détestai infliger cela à Potter. Je ne voulais pas regarder ce dernier dans les yeux, et ce depuis le début. J'avais bien remarqué qu'il le voulait, lui. Peut-être pour trouver quelque chose dans mes prunelles... Ce que je ne voulais pas. Il n'y trouverait que de la souffrance, et il en avait déjà eu bien assez. J'arrêtai le traitement que j'infligeai au survivant, quand celui-ci s'écroula. Mais pas à genoux, comme à son habitude. Il tomba, inconscient. S'en fut trop pour moi. J'allais agir, ce soir. Au diable Dumbledore et ses plans.<p>

Voldemort regardait le Gryffondor avec une moue intéressée, ce qui m'écœura.

- '' Eh bien, eh bien, Severus. Tu as abîmé mon nouveau jouet favoris. _Endoloris !_'' Je m'écroulais au sol, me tordant de douleur. Quand le Mage Noir stoppa, je me releva avec difficulté. Je vis ce traître qu'était Pettigrow traîner Potter. Jusqu'à sa cage, probablement. La réunion se finissait, je réfléchissait donc à toute allure, essayant de trouver le moyen d'être seul avec Potter. Et soudain, un ange passa. J'attendis que tous les Mangemorts soient partis, puis m'avança vers Voldemort. Ce dernier me regardait, mi-intrigué, mi-... Mi je ne sais quoi.

- '' Maître ... '' , commençai-je.

- '' Oui, Severus ? '' Le ton du Lord Noir était doucereux et froid à la fois, et je cherchais les mots à employer à toute vitesse.

- '' Maître, je pense que Potter risque de mourir rapidement à cette allure. Non pas que ça me déplairait, mais il pourrait... _Durer_plus longtemps si je lui administrait quelques potions ... '' . Voldemort m'observait, tentant de déceler un quelconque signe de stress sur mon visage impassible. Il n'en vit aucun.

- '' Bien, Severus. Si tu peux l'arranger un peu, ça ne me déplairait pas. Pettigrow va t'accompagner jusqu'au garçon. '' Il se tourna et s'adressa alors à ce dernier. '' Pettigrow, accompagne-donc Severus jusqu'à Potter, et surveille-les. '' . L'animagus secoua vivement la tête et m'invita à le suivre. C'était ma chance. Ma _seule_chance.

Pettigrow m'emmena dans un long couloir. Au fond, une porte. Il l'ouvrit, et lança un _Lumos_. Je fis de même. Nous descendions les escaliers, droits et en pente douce. Nous arrivions dans une sorte de cachot, malodorant et sale. Nous avions commencé à traverser des cages d'animal, quand il s'arrêta devant l'une d'elles. Stupéfait, puis choqué, je regardait Pettigrow ouvrir la cage. La cage de Potter. D'un geste vif et bref, je lança un sort à l'animagus, qui s'écroula comme une grosse carpette. Je me précipita vers la cage, baissa la tête et le dos, et entra à l'intérieur. La vision que j'eus devant moi me laissa ahuri.

Potter gisait au sol, tremblotant, les yeux mi-clos, les genoux ramenés à son ventre. Il tenta de se relever, sans doute pour voir qui lui faisait face. Mais il retomba durement au sol, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un mouvement pour le rattraper, ce qui était complètement inutile.

- '' P...Harry...'' Harry ? L'avais-je vraiment appelé _Harry _? Peu importe. Je me pencha vers lui, et le vis fermer les yeux. Merde. Il était inconscient. Je le pris dans mes bras, et sortis de la cage. Je remonta les escaliers, et traversa le couloir. Priant pour que Voldemort soit partit ailleurs, j'ouvris la salle de réunion, et poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Il n'était pas là. Je me dépêchais de traverser la salle et de monter les escaliers menant au Hall principal. Au moment où j'ouvrais la grande porte d'entrée, une alarme se déclencha dans tout le Manoir.

- '' MER** ! '' Je courais, le survivant dans mes bras, à l'arrière du château. Si Dumbledore voulait que l'on parte par là à la base, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une brèche dans les sorts de défense du Manoir. Ou quelque chose de ce genre. Priant pour que Merlin soit de son côté, j'arrivais à l'arrière du Manoir, et fus stupéfait.

Une _voiture _était garée. Un engin Moldu ... Mais bien sûr ! Voldemort méprisait les Moldus, et ne savait donc rien sur eux. Il n'avait sûrement pas protégé le Manoir contre les Moldus. C'était sans doute inutile, pour lui. Remerciant Albus d'avoir prévu que j'essayerai de m'échapper avec Potter ce soir, j'avançai jusqu'au moyen de transport. C'était une voiture 5 places, bleu nuit. J'allongeai Potter sur la banquette arrière, et me dépêcha d'entrer. Je savais comment marchaient ces engins, j'avais eu un père Moldu. La clé était déjà sur le contact. Je mis la voiture en marche, et me dépêcha de fuir cet endroit maudit. Tout en conduisant, j'avais ressorti le morceau de parchemin sur lequel était écrit l'adresse à laquelle je devais me rendre.

Mais j'hésitai à m'y rendre dans l'immédiat. J'étais parti sans vérifier si j'étais suivi. Je décida de m'arrêter dans une forêt longeant un fleuve pour la nuit. Je sortis de la voiture et lança des sortilèges de protection autour de celle-ci, pour que nous ne soyons pas repérés. Quand ce fut fait, j'allais chercher Potter. Je devais l'examiner, et soigner ses blessures les plus graves dans l'immédiat, ce que je ne pouvais pas faire dans une voiture. Je l'allongea au sol, et commença l'inspection. Je fus choqué. C'était bien pire que ce que j'avais cru.

Sa lèvre inférieure était largement ouverte. Il avait trois côtes cassées, le poignet droit fracturé, Une énorme plaie largement ouverte au niveau de son flanc gauche, et une commotion cérébrale assez grave. Sans parler de ses hématomes. Mais je remarqua que certains de ces derniers semblaient anciens, _très _anciens. Mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas pour l'instant. Je commença à soigner le survivant, tout en me demandant comment il avait pu tenir jusque là.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, je me remis en route, après m'être assurer que nous n'étions pas suivis. J'avais soigner du mieux que je l'avais pu avec les moyens du bord le garçon, mais ça ne suffirait pas longtemps. Après quelques heures de route, j'arrivai enfin à l'adresse donnée par Dumbledore.<p>

C'était un quartier assez sombre, normal, rien ne pouvait sortir de l'ordinaire. Parfais pour passer inaperçu. La maison dans laquelle il allait rester quelques temps était comme les autres. Carrée, petit jardin, couleurs plutôt neutres. Une grande fenêtre sans carreaux se trouvait à gauche de la porte d'entrée. Il y avait un étage avec deux fenêtres, à carreaux cette fois. Je regarda à droite et à gauche s'il n'y avait personne, et pris Potter. J'entrai à l'intérieur grâce à un _alohomora_, et examina l'endroit.

Un simple couloir menant à l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Sur les côtés, des portes. Première à droite pour le salon Première à gauche pour la cuisine. A l'étage, Un bureau avec bibliothèque, et une chambre avec salle de bain et toilettes. Minute. _Une_ chambre ? Bon, je dormirais avec un matelas, alors. Posant Potter sur le lit, je commença à le soigner correctement. Albus avait au moins pensé à m'apporter mes potions dans un sac, dans lequel il avait jeté un sortilège d'Extension Indétectable. Après avoir fermé les blessures, administré six potions au survivant et avoir vérifié sa température, je partis en quête de nourriture. Vers la cuisine, quoi. Je me fis à dîner, puis je prépara quelques sandwiches et un verre d'eau, au cas où Potter se réveillerait. Je fis apparaître un matelas et des couvertures, et m'installa, au chevet du Gryffondor. Malgré mon entêtement, je devais bien avouer que je m'_inquiétais_ pour ce dernier. Pourquoi l'aurais-je sauvé, sinon ? Mais c'était seulement de l'inquiétude. Je ne pouvais décemment pas _apprécier _Potter. Ah ah, quelle blague...L'apprécier...Ah ah...

Cela faisait trois jours que Potter était inconscient, et je commençais très sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Je continuais de le soigner, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller. Ce qui m'agaçais également un peu. Après tout, j'avais risquer ma vie et avais abandonné mon rang d'Espion pour le sauver ! S'il crevait après tout ça, je risquais bien de le ... Non, je ne pourrais pas le tuer s'il était déjà mort ... Mince ... Enfin, je ne crois pas que je le prendrais très bien.

C'est ainsi que, après avoir souper, j'amenai de nouveau de la nourriture à Potter, au cas où il se réveillerai, et m'endormis sur mon matelas.

Mais, aux environs de trois heures, je fus réveillé par une voix. Enfin, plutôt un grognement.

- '' Mgphf. '' Relevant la tête d'un geste brusque, je tomba nez à nez avec un Potter à moitié endormi, à genoux, une main tendue sur le lit et l'autre se frottant l'oeil droit. Je ne bougeai pas un muscle, pas encore remis du choc. Quand il cessa de se frotter l'oeil, nos yeux se croisèrent, et je revins sur terre en voyant son air mi-étonné, mi-endormi.

- '' Je rêve encore ? '' Dit-il doucement.

- '' Non, Potter, vous êtes bien réveillé, et j ... ''

Je ne pus jamais finir ma phrase.

Deux lèvres s'étaient délicatement posées sur les miennes. Elles se frôlaient à peine. Trop stupéfait pour faire quoi que ce soit, je me contenta de regarder, les yeux grands ouverts, les deux Émeraudes encore endormies qui se trouvaient à peine à un centimètre de moi.

Il décolla ses lèvres des miennes, et murmura un faible '' Merci, Severus '' , avant de tomber à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

. . . *nepastuerl'auteurnepastuerl'auteurnepastuerl'auteurnepastuerl'auteurnepastuerl'auteurnepastuerl'auteurnepastuerl'auteur*

Oui, j'arrête à CE moment fatidique, ET ALORS D: C'est pas une raison pour tuer la pauvre auteur qui n'y peut ( presque ) rien ! En plus si vous la saucissonnée, elle pourra pas continuer sa fic' !

Hum. Bref. Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera moitié POV Severus, moitié POV Harry.

PS : Excusez-moi des éventuelles fautes de conjugaison x_x


	4. III : Des explications s'imposent

**Attention : Violence, maltraitance, relations entre hommes et allusions à des viols sont susceptibles de figurer dans cette Fanfiction. Elle est donc réservée à un public averti et non-homophobe**!

Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à J.K Rowling !**  
><strong>

Bonjour à tous, et merci à ceux qui m'ont laissés des Reviews, elles m'ont vraiment faites plaisir !

J'ai fais un effort surhumain ( enfin, pour moi il l'était ) pour les fautes de conjugaison trop flagrantes que je refais souvent. Malgré tout, je ne suis pas parfaite, ne vous attendez donc pas à un texte digne d'un prof de Français ^^'

Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps, mais j'ai été privée d'ordinateur durant plus de deux semaines, je n'ai donc pas pu continuer ce chapitre dans le laps de temps que je m'étais fixée. Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai essayée de faire un peu plus de lignes :]

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances ! S'il ne l'est pas, eh bien ... Allez vous faire cuire des oeufs de Dragons, tiens !

Mais non, j'rigole !

**Infos :**

- '' Blablablablabla '' = Dialogue  
><em>blablablablabla<em> = Mot accentué, sur lequel on insiste.  
><strong>Blablablablabla <strong>= Texte écrit, courrier, etc.

Voilà, place à la fanfiction ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Émeraudes et Onyx.<br>Chapitre III : Des explications s'imposent.**

_POV Severus :_

Je rêvais. Je devais _forcément_ rêver.

Et pourtant, j'étais bel et bien réveillé. Et pas qu'un peu. Cela faisait exactement sept minutes 47 secondes que j'étais dans la même position, choqué, une expression de pure incrédulité sur le visage.

Potter avait...il avait...M'avait !

- '' POTTER, VOUS AVEZ ...vous m'avez..._Embrassé... ? _''

Ce furent les premières paroles cohérentes que je sortis, après dix minutes à avoir joué à la statue. Je ne pris conscience que le survivant s'était endormit qu'au moment où je réalisais que ce dernier ne m'avait pas répondu, ou même adressé la parole depuis...Depuis _ça_... Et j'en fus heureux, si il m'avais entendu bafouillé... J'avais une réputation à tenir, moi ! Je regardais mon ' protégé ' , et eu une soudaine envie d'abattre mon poing dans sa figure. Inadmissible. Le survivant risquait fort de ne plus avoir ce titre à son réveil...

Je me remis du choc, et me leva. Je ne pouvais plus dormir après ça. Je remerciais mentalement Potter et ses hormones d'adolescent défaillantes, et descendis jusqu'au salon, où je m'installais sur le canapé pour le reste de la nuit.

* * *

><p>A mon réveil, je grognais en me levant lentement. A cause de ce satané Potter, je n'avais que très peu dormi. Je partis me faire à déjeuner d'un pas traînant, jurant contre Merlin et tous ses confrères, qui ne faisaient jamais leurs boulot correctement...<p>

Assis sur la table de la cuisine, dégustant mon déjeuner en toute tranquillité, en essayant de ne plus penser à cette nuit, je fus interrompu par un hibou qui fonçait droit sur la fenêtre de la dite cuisine. Je me dépêchais d'ouvrir à la bête, dotée d'un plumage aussi blanc que la neige... Hedwige. Elle se posa gracieusement sur la table, se mit face à moi et me tendis une lettre. Je la pris, puis, voyant que la chouette ne partait pas, je lui indiqua où se trouvait Potter. Elle hulula en guise de remerciement et fila à une telle vitesse que même un éclair de feu aurait eu difficile à la rattraper. L'étonnement passé, j'ouvris la lettre et commença à lire.

**Cher Severus,**

**Je suis plus que ravi d'apprendre que tu as réussi à nous ramener Harry. Tu resteras où tu es pendant quelques semaines, afin d'avoir le temps de régler quelques détails d'assez grande envergure, d'annoncer à la population magique qu'il est de retour, et de préparer Harry à son propre retour parmi nous. Pour ce dernier point, je compte sur toi. Je sais que tu feras ce qu'il faut. Prends soin de Harry, je t'enverrai mon prochain courrier lorsque tu pourras le ramener à Poudlard.**

**Albus Dumbledore.**

Je refermais la lettre en soupirant bruyamment. Le vieux fou voulait me tuer, j'en étais sûr. Me forcer à rester dans une maison, seul avec Potter, pour une durée indéterminée ! Il devait bien se douter que nous allions finir par nous entre-tuer ! Mon appétit coupé, je montais les escaliers et pris un livre au hasard dans la bibliothèque. Je retourna ensuite dans la chambre, m'assis sur une chaise invoquée la veille, et commença à lire, tout en surveillant Potter. Malheureusement, la présence du dit Survivant m'empêchait de me concentrer. Pourquoi diable n'arrivais-je pas à finir ne fut-ce que la première ligne sans y retourner illico, n'ayant pas assimilé la moitié de ce qu'il était écrit ? J'abandonnais finalement, après plus d'un quart d'heure de bataille acharnée avec mon cerveau, et déposa mon livre sur le bureau dont était doté la chambre. Je croisais les jambes et les bras, et regardais Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu-Pour-Me-Faire-Royalement-Chier, pensif et un peu perturbé.

Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de ce maudit Gryffon. Après tout, nous nous détestions, et même s'il m'avait apprécié, je n'étais pas vraiment beau, il pouvait trouver bien mieux, avec sa réputation ! Pourquoi m'aurait-il apprécié, d'ailleurs ? Et pourquoi j'étais à ce point chamboulé par _ça, _d'ailleurs?Après avoir passé tout ce temps à rester impassible et sans émotion, un simple baiser de ma Némésis me perturbait plus que de raison. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça un baiser. Il m'avait à peine effleurer, ce qui ne m'aidait pas à comprendre pourquoi j'étais si...émotif. Oh, mon masque dur et froid était là, mais à l'intérieur, je bouillonnais ! Décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas... Ça devait être les hormones du Gryffon. Et puis, il n'était pas bien éveillé à ce moment-là, il avait pu me confondre... Non, il m'avait appelé par mon prénom. Merde...

J'en étais là à mes réflexions, quand je revins subitement sur terre. Potter se réveillait. Restant assis sur ma chaise, et veillant à bien garder mon masque d'impassibilité, je le regardais se mettre en position assise, se frotter les yeux et les ouvrir tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il plissait les yeux, essayant d'y voir quelques chose.

- '' Vos lunettes sont sur la table de chevet, à votre droite, Monsieur Potter. ''

Mal réveillé, il me remercia, et tâtonna la table à la recherche de ses lunettes. Quand il les trouva, il les mit et rouvrit les yeux, pour croiser les miens. Au bout de ce qui me sembla une éternité, il écarquilla ses deux émeraudes, et bafouilla, les idées confuses dans sa tête :

- '' P...Professeur ? ... Mais ... Voldem... Comment... ''

- '' Calmez-vous, Potter. Vous êtes à l'abri. Veuillez arrêter de bafouiller comme un idiot et laissez-moi vous expliquer. ''

Il se tut, me laissant la parole.

- '' Je vous ai sorti du Manoir des Malfoy il y a cinq jours, en partie grâce à Dumbledore. J'ai trouvé un moyen de convaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres que votre vie était en danger, après...la réunion. Je lui ai demandé l'autorisation d'aller vous administrer quelques soins, afin que vous puissiez être en état...hum...d'utilisation, pour encore quelques temps. Pettigrow m'a conduit jusqu'à vous, et je l'ai mis à terre pour pouvoir m'enfuir avec vous. Je suis sorti du Manoir, et une voiture amenée jusque là par Dumbledore m'a permis de sortir. Voyez-vous, le Lord Noir déteste tellement les Moldus qu'il ne sait pas grand-chose sur eux. Il n'avait pas pensé utile de protéger le Manoir d'intrusion Moldue quelle qu'elle soit. Je me suis ensuite rendu ici, l'adresse m'ayant été donnée par Dumbledore. La maison est munie de toutes les protections qu'Albus a pu trouver. Vous ne risquez plus rien. Je vous ai ensuite soigné, jusqu'à ce que vous retrouviez vos esprits. Je ne sais pas quand nous pourrons sortir, Dumbledore n'en sait rien lui-même. Je suis navré, mais vous devrez me supporter pour une durée indéterminée.''

J'hésitai un instant, les lèvres légèrement pincées, avant de rajouter :

- '' Potter...Je veux que vous sachiez que je n'avais aucune envie de vous faire ce que j'ai fais. J'y ai été contraint, et n'y ai retiré aucun plaisir. Croyez-bien que c'était aussi dur pour moi que pour vous. Je...Je me dois de m'excuser. ''

Le Survivant me regarda, les yeux en globe et la bouche grande ouverte. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas dans ma nature de m'excuser, mais par Merlin, ce n'était pas un phénomène paranormal, il pouvait au moins fermer sa bouche !

- '' Potter, vous ressemblez à un poulpe avec cette bouche grande ouverte, je vous serais gré de la fermer. ''

Il obtempéra. Ses yeux reprirent une forme normale, et il sembla réfléchir. Il n'avait encore rien dit depuis mes explications, et j'attendais, impassible. Puis, il commença à me poser ses questions.

- '' ... Professeur Snape ... Vous ... Vous avez laissé tomber votre position d'espion, et avez été découvert...Vold...Vous-Savez-Qui et ses Mangemorts sont conscients de votre trahison, et vous êtes tout autant, si ce n'est plus, en danger que moi... ''

Apparemment, il savait que je détestais entendre le nom du Mage Noir, étant donné que lui n'avait aucun mal à le prononcer, et s'était restreint de le faire...Pour moi ?

- '' Quelle déduction, Potter... '' Je ne pus empêcher cette remarque cinglante de sortir de ma bouche. Il rougit légèrement et protesta :

- '' Ce n'est pas là que je veux en venir ! Vous ... Vous avez et vous risquez votre vie pour ... Pour moi ... ? ''

Je ne savais pas si c'était une question ou une affirmation. Choisissant de mentir, enfin, en partie du moins, je répondis d'une voix froide et sans émotions.

- '' Ne vous faites pas d'illusions, Potter. Je l'ai fais pour Dumbledore, et parce que j'en avais marre de devoir vous donner une correction à chaque réunion du Lord Noir. ''

Il tiqua légèrement, mais ne répondit rien. Après un moment de silence, j'osais poser la question fatidique.

- '' Potter...Hier soir, enfin, très tôt ce matin, vous...vous vous êtes réveillé. Vous en souvenez-vous ? ''

Espérant secrètement qu'il ne se souviendrais de rien, j'observais toutes ses réactions. Il fut d'abord surprit, puis ses sourcils se froncèrent, tandis qu'il essayait de se souvenir. Peu à peu, il écarquilla les yeux, et ses joues prirent une magnifique teinte rouge-tomate.

* * *

><p><em>POV Harry :<em>

Je m'étais réveillé perdu, nauséeux et fatigué. Je m'étais vaguement demandé pourquoi j'étais dans un..._Lit _! Ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais plus dormi dans un lit ! Je m'étais assis, et avais cherché mes lunettes. Ce qui était totalement idiot, étant donné que c'était Pettigrow qui les avaient en sa possession, aux dernières nouvelles. Je ne les avait pas trouvées, évidemment, et je n'y voyais rien. Puis, comme dans un rêve, j'entendis une voix qui n'appartenait ni à Voldemort, ni à Pettigrow, m'indiquer où elles étaient. Après les avoir enfilées, j'ai regardé l'homme qui, à l'autre bout de la pièce, me regardait avec un air légèrement impatient. Il me fallu deux bonnes minutes pour que mon cerveau assimile que je ne me trouvais pas dans ma cage, et qu'un Severus Snape en chemise _blanche_ légèrement ouverte me faisait face. J'ai commencé à bafouiller. Il m'a interrompu. Je l'ai laissé m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment je me retrouvais là. A la fin, il s'_excusa_... Je n'y croyais pas. Snape, s'excuser ? Ma tête ne devait pas être belle à voir, car selon ses dires, je ressemblais à un poulpe. Je me repris donc du mieux que je pus. Puis, je posa la question qui me brûlait les lèvres. Il me coupa et me lança une de ses phrases sarcastiques. Je ne relevais pas, et continuais. Ma question, affirmation, constatation ou que sais-je – je ne le savais même pas personnellement – posée, j'observais mon ex-professeur de Potion. Il semblait réfléchir plus qu'il ne le fallait à la réponse, ce qui éveilla mes soupçons. Puis, il répondit enfin :

- '' Ne vous faites pas d'illusion, Potter. Je l'ai fais pour Dumbledore, et parce que j'en avais marre de devoir vous donner une correction à chaque réunion du Lord Noir. ''

Peu convaincu par cette réponse, je ne dis rien, cependant. Je réprimais un sursaut à la mention des réunions, mais la fermais bien sagement. Et au bout d'un silence gênant, du moins pour moi, il me demanda :

- '' Potter...Hier soir, enfin, très tôt ce matin, vous...vous vous êtes réveillé. Vous en souvenez-vous ? ''

Surpris, je le regardais sans trop comprendre. Je m'étais réveillé une fois ? Je fronçais les sourcils, et essayais de me concentrer, et de me rappeler. Au bout d'un moment, je commençais à me souvenir. Oui, je m'étais bien réveillé, barbouillé et à moitié absent. J'étais tombé nez à nez avec le Directeur des Serpentards, et avais posé une question ridicule. Puis...Puis...

Soudain, je me rappelais, et je sus pourquoi Snape m'avait posé cette question. Très gêné, je baissais la tête, les joues en feu.

Sever...Snape poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, et murmura plus pour lui-même que pour moi :

- '' Vous vous souvenez, alors... ''

Je hochais légèrement la tête. Il soupirait une nouvelle fois.

- '' Potter...Puis-je savoir pourquoi...Pourquoi vous avez fait cela ? ''

Merde. _La_ question qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il pose. Comme si je pouvais lui répondre ! Enfin, il fallait bien que j'avoue mon béguin pour lui depuis ma cinquième année. Certes, c'était un salaud de première, irritant et partial avec ses élèves, mais je savais voir au-delà de tout ça. Au fond, il me ressemblait un peu. Il était malheureux et personne - ou presque - ne le comprenait, mais il ne laissait rien paraître. Seul ses yeux trahissaient parfois une quelconque émotion, et j'avais appris à lire à travers ses onyx qui me perturbaient généralement plus que de raison. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me lançais.

- '' Je ... ''

Et là, comme si Merlin avait entendu mes prières, Hedwige me fonça dessus comme une furie, me bectant affectueusement.

- '' Hedwige ! Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué ! ''

Je la caressais, lui souriais, et la remerciais d'un murmure d'avoir fait diversion. Puis, je me retournais vers le Maître des Potions. Il n'était plus là. Poussant un léger soupir, mon sourire disparut.

- '' C'est peine perdue, hein, Hedwige ? Je peux faire tout ce que je veux, il n'y aura que du mépris envers moi dans ses yeux. ''

N'ayant pas perdue ses habitudes, ma chouette hulula en me mordillant l'oreille pour me réconforter.

* * *

><p>Après avoir joué et parlé plus de deux heures avec Hedwige – Il faut dire qu'après trois ans d'absence, il fallait que je renoue un minimum de liens avec elle. Je l'avais laissée aux bons soins de Ron et des autres Weasley, je n'avais pas voulu la mettre en danger lors de mon voyage. - , je descendais à la recherche de la cuisine. J'étais littéralement affamé. Je la trouva du deuxième coup, étant d'abord tombé sur un salon. J'entrais, et tombais nez à nez avec la terreur des cachots. Enfin, mon nez tomba sur son torse. Après m'être cogné sur le dit torse, je manqua de tomber, mais m'accrocha, par réflexe, à la première chose qui me vint. C'est à dire Severus Snape.<p>

Je fis donc tomber le Maître des Potions avec moi. Quand ce dernier se décolla légèrement de moi, nous étions dans une position plus que suspecte pour quiconque serait passé par là.

Moi au sol, tenant fermement la robe de l'ex-Espion, celui-ci sur moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, les mains au sol de chaque côté de mes épaules et une de ses jambes entre les miennes, l'autre à ma droite.

Dans cette position plus qu'équivoque, je ne pus m'empêcher je rougir violemment. Et à ma grande surprise, le teint habituellement pâle de Snape avait pris une légère teinte rosée. Je crus rêver, un instant, tellement c'était invraisemblable. Puis, il se releva telle une fusée, et détourna les yeux.

- '' Potter ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prends, bon sang ! Ne courez pas partout comme un chien enragé ! ''

- '' Pardon, professeur. ''

- '' Je ne suis plus votre professeur, Potter. Bref, je voulais justement vous parler. Asseyez-vous. ''

J'obtempérais, et m'asseyais sur une chaise, au bout de la table.

- '' De quoi voulez-vous me parler, prof...Monsieur ? ''

Avant même que Severus ait pu dire un mot, un gargouillement digne d'un Troll des cavernes se fit entendre. Gêné, je baissais la tête. En soupirant, la terreur des cachots me tendit une assiette pleine de sandwiches au saumon. Je me jetais dessus sans un mot, tout en l'écoutant.

- '' Je veux vous parler de ces trois dernières années, Potter. De la raison pour laquelle vous avez disparu. ''

Dès que le mot ' années ' fut prononcé, j'arrêtais de manger et reposais lentement le sandwiche à moitié achevé que je tenais en main. La lèvre pincée, j'hésitais un instant, puis me lançais.

- '' Je suis parti de mon plein gré, pro...Monsieur. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, s'il vous plaît, je ne l'ai pas fais pour fuir Voldemort ou par lâcheté ! Tout ce que dis les journaux est faux ! ''

Severus me regarda avec insistance, comme pour voir si je mentais ou pas. Ses onyx qui ne me lâchaient pas me perturbaient, et pour preuve, je rougissais légèrement, tentant par tous les moyens de ne pas croiser le regard du Professeur de Potions. Ce qui n'échappa pas à ce dernier, qui haussa un sourcil d'interrogation, mais ne releva pas pour autant.

- '' Très bien. Expliquez-vous, dans ce cas. ''

Je relevais la tête, surpris. La réplique cinglante attendue ne venait pas. Il était même enclin à m'écouter me justifier !

- '' En gros, j'ai découvert un moyen de vaincre Voldemort, il y a trois ans, dans la réserve personnelle de livres de Madame Pince. Ah, non, taisez-vous s'il vous plaît, je vous vois venir ! Je sais que je n'avais rien à faire là-bas, et ne me demandez pas comment je suis arrivé jusque dans ses appartements, je ne vous le dirais pas. Enfin bref, je cherchais un livre que je ne citerais pas, quand je suis tombé sur un bouquin étrange sur la magie noire. Sans savoir pourquoi, je l'ai feuilleté, et suis tombé sur un vieux sortilège extrêmement compliqué en langue morte, dont l'utilité était plus qu'intéressante. Ce sortilège permettait à celui qui l'utilisait de vivre par l'intermédiaire de quelque chose ou quelqu'un, pour ensuite renaître et reprendre sa forme d'origine. En plus clair, il jetait le sort sur un objet ou une personne, et lorsqu'il mourrait, son âme allait se loger dans l'objet ou la personne en question. Ensuite, l'artefact ou l'individu se ' transformait ' lentement en la forme d'origine de celui qui avait jeté le sort. Il est plus facile de le faire sur un objet que sur un être humain, cependant, car l'humain est doté d'un cerveau, et donc de pensées, de volonté. Donc si l'âme se logeait dans une personne, elle devait prendre pleine possession du cerveau, et devait rendre la volonté de l'individu inexistante. Et seulement là, la ... la ' mutation ' pouvait commencer. ''

Je marquais une pause pour reprendre mon souffle, et en profitais pour observer les réactions de l'ex-espion. Celui-ci gardait, comme à son habitude, un masque impassible et froid. Je sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il s'adressa à moi.

- '' Et vous pensiez que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait utilisé ce sort ? ''

- '' En effet. Mes soupçons ont été confirmés lorsque j'ai été demandé son avis au professeur Dumbledore. Il m'a dit que, connaissant Voldemort, il avait sans doute utilisé le sort non seulement sur un objet, mais en plus sur une personne, pour pouvoir renaître par deux fois. Il m'a aussi dit que l'objet devait impérativement être une relique qui avait une grande valeur pour le sorcier qui lançait le sortilège. ''

- '' Et vous êtes donc partis à la recherche de cet objet et de cette personne ? ''

- '' Oui. ''

- '' Et sans l'accord de Dumbledore ? ''

- '' En effet. ''

- '' Idiot. ''

Je souris légèrement à cette remarque, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le Maître des Potions.

- '' Albus s'est fait un sang d'encre pour vous, Potter. Pourquoi diable n'avez-vous prévenu personne ? ''

- '' Le professeur Dumbledore m'avait interdit d'y aller. ''

La terreur des Gryffondor se pinça l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux et soupira.

- '' Pourquoi y être aller, dans ce cas ? Vous êtes vraiment un Gryffondor, courageux certes, mais complètement idiot.''

- '' J'y suis allé pour en finir avec ce connard de Mage Noir et avoir la paix une bonne fois pour toute, merde ! ''

Je m'étais levé brusquement de la chaise sur laquelle j'étais assis, et avait violemment frappé la table avec les paumes de mes mains. Mon ex-Professeur avait levé la tête et affichait un air surpris non dissimulé – pour une fois qu'il ne dissimulait pas ses émotions ! - . J'étais à bout de nerfs. J'allais bientôt exploser si je ne me calmais pas. Peu de personne m'avait vu exploser, lâcher tout ce que je retenait et piquer une crise, mais les quelques personnes ayant eu le malheur d'assister à cela avaient été à la limite d'une syncope. Ron et Hermione y avaient assisté une seule fois, après la mort de Sirius. Neville et Luna aussi, mais à mon insu. En effet, en troisième année, je m'étais lâché dans une classe vide. J'avais cassé, frappé et jeté au sol tout ce qui m'étais venu à la main, tout en vociférant des paroles incohérentes et en pleurant. Luna et Neville, qui sortaient ensemble, s'étaient promenés, à la recherche d'un endroit tranquille pour se bécoter. Ils m'avaient surpris en train d'extraire mes sentiments trop longtemps contenus, mais n'avaient rien dit, Luna ayant empêché son petit-ami de venir essayer de me calmer. Il me l'avait avoué plus tard dans l'année.  
>Debout, la tête baissée, les poings serrés, je me retenais d'exploser. Puis, à ma grande surprise, je sentis une main se poser maladroitement sur mon épaule.<p>

- '' Potter ... ''

- '' Harry. Mon nom est Harry, bordel ! ''

La main du Directeur des Serpentards sursauta légèrement.

- '' Je vous ai toujours appelé Potter, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait aujourd'hui. ''

- '' Je ne suis pas mon père ! Ni l'Élu, le Survivant, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu ou que sais-je encore ! Je suis juste Harry, par Merlin ! J'en ai marre de n'être aimé ou détesté que par des préjugé ! On m'aime parce que je suis l'Élu, que je suis sensé sauver le monde Magique, et on me déteste parce que je suis le fils de James Potter, Salaud de première ! Personne n'a jamais cherché à savoir qui j'étais vraiment ! MERDE ! ''

Et sans plus de cérémonie, je bousculais et plantais là un Severus Snape choqué, surpris, intrigué et ... Inquiet ?

* * *

><p>Et voilà, la fin du chapitre trois !<p>

Encore désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à le sortir, et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne vous a pas déçu !

Encore une fois, je suis désolée des éventuelles fautes de conjugaison. :/

Pour info, le scénario me vient en écrivant, rien n'est préparé, tout est inventé pendant que j'écris, ou avant de m'endormir aussi. :)

J'ai deux autres idées de Fanfiction d'Harry Potter, il se peut que je travaille sur deux ou trois projets en même temps du coup. Par conséquent, les chapitres ne viendront pas à vitesse turbo, il faudra donc faire appel à votre patience de jeune apprenti jedi ... Ok ok, je sors de mon trip' ^^'

Enfin, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, et de ne pas vous être endormi avant, et à bientôt !


	5. IV : C'est idiot, mais je vous aime

**Attention : Violence, maltraitance, relations entre hommes et allusions à des viols sont susceptibles de figurer dans cette Fanfiction. Elle est donc réservée à un public averti et non-homophobe !**

Voilà la suite, merci à ceux qui m'envoient des Reviews depuis le tout début, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Merci aussi aux autres, hein ;3

Désolée des éventuelles fautes de conjugaison !

Je m'excuse également de mettre si longtemps à publier un chapitre, mais entre cours, études, et examens qui se rapprochent, je n'ai pas trop le temps !

Infos :

- '' Blablablablabla '' = Dialogue  
><em>blablablablabla<em> = Mot accentué, sur lequel on insiste.  
><strong>Blablablablabla <strong>= Texte écrit, courrier, etc.

Bonne lecture ! 

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre IV : C'est idiot, mais je vous aime.<strong>

_POV Severus :_

Potter s'était enfermé dans la seule chambre de la maison. Suite à sa crise de nerf, je ne savais pas comment réagir. Le lot d'informations qu'il m'avait jeté à la figure repassait en boucle dans ma tête. Apparemment, il n'avait jamais voulu être célèbre. Il pensait aussi qu'on ne l'aimait que pour cette raison. Sa célébrité. Et puis, il y avait cette phrase, qui m'avait procuré une joie qui m'était incompréhensible. '' Je ne suis pas mon père ''. J'avais été soulagé de l'entendre, mais pourquoi ? Je ne me comprenais plus moi-même, parfois ...

Après avoir monté les escaliers, je décidai de laisser Pot... Devais-je l'appeler Harry ? Il m'avait presque supplié de le faire, après tout. Donc, je décidais de laisser ... Harry tranquille pour quelques heures. Je me rendis dans le bureau, pris un livre et commença à lire.

Au bout de trois heures, il n'était toujours pas sorti. Décidant de mettre fin à sa tranquillité, je marcha jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, et toqua trois légers coups secs. Aucune réponse. Je recommença à trois reprises.

- '' Potter, arrêtez de faire votre tête de mule, et ouvrez-moi, par Merlin ! ''

Rien. Au bout d'un moment, je compris.

- '' . . . Harry . . . Ouvrez-moi ou je défonce cette porte et vous transforme illico en veracrasse. '' Je ne pus m'empêcher cette fin de phrase. C'était un peu comme remplacer le ' Potter ' par une menace.

Malgré tout, il m'ouvrit enfin. La tête baissée, les poings se serrant et se desserrant nerveusement, il s'écarta pour me laisser passer. J'entrai et m'asseyais sur le lit, en soupirant bruyamment.

- '' Bien. Maintenant que vous êtes calmé, continuons notre discussion. ''

Je regardais le Survivant s'asseoir sur le matelas, en face de moi. Quand il releva la tête, je fus un peu étonné de voir des yeux rougis par les larmes. Hésitant légèrement, je continuais.

- '' J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser. Si vous vouliez bien y répondre clairement et sans tourner autour du pot, je vous en serais reconnaissant. ''

Je le vis se mordre la lèvre, qui était déjà bien assez abîmée à mon goût.

- '' Très bien, monsieur. Allez-y. ''

- '' Tout d'abord, j'aimerais savoir comment vous avez fait pour disparaître tout ce temps sans vous être fait prendre. ''

- '' Oh. C'est simple. Je campais dans des forêts, ou dans des lieux non-fréquentés. Je mettais toute une tonne de protections autour de mon campement, pour ne pas être découvert. Quand je devais vraiment sortir en public, je modifiais mon apparence, et cachais ma cicatrice du mieux que je le pouvais. Elle ne disparaît pas, quoi que je fasse. ''

- '' Et ... Comment vous-êtes vous fait prendre ? ''

- '' J'ai essayé de sauver une Moldue qui se faisait agressée, mais manque de bol, l'agresseur était un Rafleur. J'ai pas réagis assez vite, et il m'a eu ... ''

Étonné, je le regardais rougir légèrement, sans doute honteux de s'être fait avoir ainsi. Il est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Lui, celui-Qui-A-Survécu, le ' Sauveur du Monde Magique ' , s'être fait avoir par un simple Rafleur ? De plus, ces derniers n'étaient pas réputés pour leurs taux de neurones. Il s'attendait sans doute à ce que je lui lance une remarque cinglante. Ce que je ne fis pas. A la place, je continuais mon interrogatoire.

- '' Pot...Harry, il y a quelque chose qui me dérange. La nuit où je vous ai sorti du Manoir des Malfoy, j'ai soigné toutes vos blessures. Cependant, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer certaines...plaies et cicatrices qui dataient de bien avant tout cela. D'où proviennent-elles ? ''

Il me regarda sans ciller, le visage dur mais gêné, ce qui était un mélange assez étrange. Comprenant qu'il voulait jouer sa tête de mule et ne rien dire, je soupirais d'exaspération.

- '' Il faudra bien que vous vous expliquiez un jour ou l'autre, alors mieux vaut le faire maintenant, non ? ''

Ma voix avait été plus douce qu'à l'ordinaire, ce qui étonna fortement le Survivant. Pas plus que moi, cependant. Mon statut de terreur des cachots n'allait plus durer, à cette allure. Potter avait un bien mauvaise influence sur moi. Au moins, mon ton inhabituel eu l'effet de le faire parler.

- '' . . . Un cadeau des Dursley. ''

Ces simples mots lui arracha une grimace et un voile de souvenirs parcouru ses deux émeraudes. Étonné, je le regardais sans rien dire. Jamais cette sale peau de Pétunia n'aurait fait ça au garçon qui se tenait devant moi. Elle ne l'aurait d'ailleurs fait à personne, de peur de se salir et d'attraper une maladie quelconque à cause de x microbes imaginaires. Cependant, son gros porc de mari était bien du genre à infliger ce genre de sanctions. Décidant d'arrêter l'interrogatoire – temporairement, bien sûr - , je décidai de descendre faire quelque chose à manger.

- '' ... Bon, je vais préparer le repas. Oui, déjà, vous avez râlé dans votre coin assez longtemps je dois dire, alors ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux ahuris. ''

- '' C'est que... En général, je ne mange...Hum, non, oubliez-ça. ''

Le regard soupçonneux, je partis après avoir dis au Gryffondor d'aller se laver et lui avoir indiquer la salle de bain du doigt. Il avait eu un air étonné qui m'avait laissé perplexe.

- '' Je ... Je peux me laver ? ''

Il l'avait dit d'un ton si surpris, comme s'il était anormal d'avoir l'autorisation de se laver, que j'en resta presque bouche-bée.

- '' Évidement que vous pouvez ! ''

Il baissa la tête, rougis et partis dans la salle de bain après avoir soufflé un faible ' merci ' . J'étais de plus en plus perplexe quand aux agissements du Survivant. Il était clair qu'une discussion allait s'imposer. Avant de partir pour la cuisine, j'allais dans le salon afin de ranger un livre oublié là. A peine étais-je entré, que la cheminée de la pièce laissa échapper une lumière verte, et qu'un vieil homme barbu en sortait. Comme l'ancien espion que j'étais, je sortis ma baguette de geste vif et me retourna, avant d'identifier la personne qui venait de sortir de la cheminée.

- '' Albus ! Bon sang, vous auriez pu me dire que vous pouviez entrer dans la maison ! Encore un peu et je vous lançais un sort de stupéfixion ! ''

- '' Voyons, Severus, même si vous l'aviez fait, il ne m'aurait pas atteint '' Me répondit-il avec une moue joyeuse et son regard malicieux habituel. Soupirant bruyamment, je rangeais ma baguette.

- '' Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Je pensais que vous ne me contacteriez que lorsque Potter et moi pourrons retourner à Poudlard. ''

- '' Oh, je viens juste vérifier que vous ne vous êtes pas entre-tués. '' Il le dit avec un grand sourire, puis mis sa main dans sa poche et en ressorti ... Des bonbons au citron.

- '' Si vous m'en proposez un Albus, je vous transforme en bouse de Dragon. ''

Le vieux sorcier, qui m'avait tendu sa main pleine de sucrerie, la baissa lentement avec un air déçu. Cependant, ses yeux pétillaient toujours de malice.

- '' Bien, comme vous voudrez. Où est Harry ? ''

- '' Il prend une douche, d'ailleurs ça fait un moment, il ne devrait pas tarder. ''

Un lourd silence se fit, pendant lequel j'hésitai à poser des questions qui me brûlaient la bouche. Dumbledore dû s'en rendre compte, car il me regardait intensément, sans me lâcher du regard.

- '' Albus ... Potter habitait chez les Dursley à cause du lien du sang, et parce que c'était sa seule famille, vous me l'avez dit. Mais ... Albus, comment était-il traité ? J'avais toujours pensé qu'il vivait comme un roi, et que tous ses caprices étaient exaucés, mais mes convictions me quittent peu à peu. ''

Le vieux barbu me regardait, sans aucune expression. Après un long moment de silence gênant, il me répondit enfin.

- '' Je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de répondre à votre question. '' Me dit-il simplement.

J'allais répliquer, quand quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.

- '' Professeur Dumbledore ! ''

- '' Harry, comment vas-tu ? ''

Albus semblait le passer au rayon x à travers ses lunettes en demi-lunes. Il sembla quelque peu choqué par les blessures diverses qui recouvraient le corps du Survivant, mais ne dit rien.

- '' Je vais bien professeur. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? ''

Potter avait un grand sourire, et il parlait avec Albus avec entrain, ayant même oublié ma présence, me sembla-t-il. Je m'étais assis et les regardai, pensif. Douter de mes convictions m'énervais. Foi de Snape, j'allais savoir ce que cachait Potter sur sa vie avec les Dursley ! Ce ne fut que lorsque j'entendis mon nom que je sorti de mes pensées et réflexions.

- '' Severus n'est pas trop dur avec toi ? ''

Dès que les paroles d'Albus eurent été prononcées, j'affichai une mine légèrement choquée et imperceptiblement renfrognée, ce qui fit rire le vieux sorcier. Harry n'avait toujours pas répondu. Après un très court silence, il répondit simplement.

- '' Bien sûr ! De toute façon, même s'il avait envie de me torturer, ce dont je ne doute pas, il ne pourrait pas ! ''

Il l'avait dit d'un ton si joueur, enfantin et innocent que je ne fus même pas exaspéré ou en colère contre le Survivant. Au bout d'un moment de discussion avec ce dernier, Albus devint sérieux.

- '' Harry ... Je ne vais pas te sermonner sur tes récents agissements, je sais que tu voulais bien faire. Mais je voudrais savoir ce que tu as trouvé durant ton voyage. ''

Le plus jeune acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, et fit le même récit que celui qu'il m'avait peu avant. A la fin, je vis les yeux d'Albus perdre de leurs éclats habituel.

- '' Donc, tu sais quels sont l'objet et la personne qu'a utilisé Voldemort pour le sortilège ? ''

- '' Oui ... '' Il hésita, me toisant, puis rajouta - '' Professeur Dumbledore . . . Pouvons-nous continuer cette discussion en privé ? ''

Dire que j'étais surpris aurait été un euphémisme. Pourquoi diable ne voulait-il pas raconter la suite devant moi ? A mon grand mécontentement, Albus accepta, et ils partirent dans une pièce voisine.

Le temps m'avait paru extrêmement long. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, Dumbledore avait une mine atterrée. Il dit au revoir à Harry, me salua, et s'en alla, soufflant une phrase au Survivant que je ne compris pas.

Lorsqu'il fut parti, un silence de mort régna dans la pièce. Ce fut Potter qui y mit fin.

- '' Prof...Monsieur... ''

- '' Appelez-moi Severus, au point où nous en sommes '' Soupirais-je.

Il rougit légèrement, ce qui me laissa un peu perplexe.

- '' S...Severus, il faudrait que je retourne quelque part...Vous voyez, je n'ai jamais pu récupérer mes affaires lorsque je me suis fait avoir par ce Rafleur, je les avaient laissées dans mon campement. Accepteriez-vous de m'y accompagner ? ''

- '' De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix, je ne peux pas vous laisser sortir seul. '' Répondis-je d'un ton sec et froid. - '' Où se trouve votre campement ? ''

- '' Sur le Mont Everest. ''

Un moment, je crus sincèrement qu'il blaguait. Mais, voyant sa mine plus que sérieuse, j'écarquillai les yeux de stupéfaction. Voyant mon air incrédule, il crut bon de préciser :

- '' Je mettais un sort de réchauffement sur mes vêtements et dans ma tente ! J'étais certain que personne ne penserais à venir me chercher là. J'avais été à deux doigts de me faire prendre par une bande de mangemorts ce jour-là, je voulais être sûr qu'ils ne me retrouveraient pas. Vous devriez vous en souvenir, vous faisiez partie des mangemorts en question. ''

Stupéfait, j'essayai de me rappeler de ce fameux jour.

- '' Effectivement ! Mais nous avons tous, et moi y comprit, pensés que c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'était pas vous, physiquement. ''

- '' J'avais changé mon apparence dès le premier jour, pour être sûr. ''

- '' Pour être sincère, je suis étonné que vous ayez pensé à ça. Mais bon, nous nous éloignons du sujet de notre conversation. Suivez-moi. ''

Je le mena jusqu'à l'extérieur de la maison et de ses barrières de protection, et lui tendis, après une brève hésitation, ma main. Je le vis rougir et hésiter longuement.

- '' Emmenez-nous là-bas, et plus vite que ça ! '' Crachais-je alors.

- '' B..Bien, Monsieur ! ''

Et, fermant les yeux de...nervosité, me sembla-t-il, il prit ma main d'un geste brusque et transplana avec moi. Bizarrement, ma main dans la sienne me donnait l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre. Ou peut-être était-ce dû au Transplanage ? Oui, sans doute. Le Transplanage.

Nous arrivâmes, et le froid m'envahit soudain. D'un geste rapide, le Survivant pointa sa baguette vers moi, et lança un sortilège. Aussitôt, le froid laissa place à une douce chaleur. Remerciant mentalement Harry, je le vis s'accroupir, grelottant de froid. L'idiot. Il avait lâché sa baguette, le froid lui gelant littéralement les mains. Je lui lançai le même sort qu'il m'avait jeté, tandis qu'il se relevait. Le fait qu'il ait d'abord pensé à moi plutôt qu'à lui-même pour le sort me réchauffa le coeur. Étrange. Fronçant les sourcils, je tentai de trouver une explication logique. Mais la réalité me rattrapa soudain.

- '' Mons...S..Severus, pouvons-nous y aller ? ''

- '' Hein ? Ah ! Heu, oui, bien sûr. Marchez devant, je vous suis. ''

Nous nous mettions en route. Au bout d'un moment, je me surpris à reluquer les fesses qui se dandinaient devant moi. Je me gifla mentalem...Non, en fait, je me gifla réellement. Ce qui fit se tourner Potter, qui me regarda avec étonnement.

- '' Mons... Se... Ça va ? ''

Il fronçait les sourcils, visiblement inquiet. Ou juste frustré d'être ralenti. Je n'aurais su le dire.

- '' O..Oui, ça va, continuez d'avancer ! ''

Il ouvrit grand ses deux émeraudes, avant de virer au cramoisi et de se retourner pour continuer sa marche. Il n'était pas le plus choqué de nous deux, cependant.

J'avais reluquer son fessier.

Je l'avais regardé avec envie.

Puis, j'avais rougis.

_Rougis._

Pour la première fois depuis des années, mes émotions devenaient dures à contenir. Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi des idées loin d'être catholiques avaient traversées mon esprit, lorsque je l'avais observé, et ce avec _envie _?

Troublé, je continuais de le suivre, évitant soigneusement de regarder autre chose que ses pieds, cependant.

Je le vis lever sa baguette et prononcer quelque chose. Là, une petite boule lumineuse sortit du bout de bois, et avança. Harry se mit à la suivre, courant presque, difficilement cependant, à cause de la neige épaisse qui recouvrait une partie de ses jambes. Je ne tarda pas à le suivre. Peu de temps après, la boule se stoppa et s'évapora lentement. Le Survivant leva de nouveau sa baguette et lança une bonne dizaine de sorts. A l'instant où il eût terminé, une tente apparue. C'était une tente de sorciers, petite d'apparence, mais gigantesque à l'intérieur. Il me fit signe de le suivre tout en entrant dans ce qui lui avait servi de maison durant trois ans. Je le suivis, et entra à mon tour.

Les murs d'une teinte blafarde contrastait énormément avec le tapis et le sol, tous deux d'un orangé vif. Au centre, sur le grand tapis, trônait un canapé de velours et une table basse transparente, sur laquelle étaient posés une tasse vide et un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Plus loin, au fond, deux lits superposés en fer, avec des oreillers blancs et des couvertures de couleur ternes. Un peu plus loin, à gauche, une minuscule cuisine aménagée, et à droite, une tenture menant sans aucun doutes à la salle de bain. Un sac se trouvait aux pieds du canapé, et un gros livre poussiéreux traînait sur le lit du haut.

- '' Installez-vous, je dois vérifier s'il ne me manque rien. ''

J'obéis, et m'assis sur le canapé. J'observai la tente d'un oeil critique. Bizarrement, le contraste de couleurs ne rendait pas la pièce laide. Elle lui donnait au contraire une aura chaleureuse, étrange. Mon attention se tourna alors vers le Survivant, qui ouvrait son sac et y sortait toute sorte de choses. Un livre de poche ; du pain enveloppé d'un plastique, devenu verdâtre et plein de champignon, périmé par le temps ; Quelques Noises et Mornilles ; Des potions de soin et de guérison, mais aussi des cicatrisantes et des baumes Moldus. Et enfin, un livre qui pouvait passer pour un carnet, et qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à . . .

- '' Un Journal Intime ? ''

Harry Hoqueta de surprise et de gêne, et me fusilla du regard.

- '' O..Oui, et alors ! ''

- '' Rien, rien ... Mais ... Ce ne sont pas les filles qui pratiquent généralement ce genre de hobbys ? '' dis-je avec un sourire sarcastique en coin. Il rougit furieusement.

- '' Les hommes le font aussi ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous n'avez jamais pu écrire aucun sentiment dans quoi que ce soit, ni en avoir ! ''

- '' Potter ! Espèce d'insolent, vo... ''

- '' LA FERME, SNAPE ! ''

Trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit, je le regardais se mettre les mains devant la bouche, confus et regrettant d'avoir haussé le ton. Puis, aussi vite qu'il avait commencé à s'énerver, il se calma et me regarda droit dans les yeux, pour me dire de but en blanc :

- '' Vous vous montrez dur et froid, impitoyable et cruel devant tout le monde. Mais je sais que vous n'êtes pas ce que vous souhaitez faire croire que vous êtes à tout le monde. Vous ne voyez et ne voulez pas voir ce que ressentent les autres à cause de vos paroles et de votre façon d'agir. Vous êtes seulement une âme meurtrie qui a trop souffert durant sa vie, et qui n'attend plus rien de celle-ci. Vous vous êtes tellement renfermé sur vous-même qu'à présent, le vrai Severus Snape, celui qui, j'en suis sûr, rougit, rit, pleure, a peur de retourner à la surface à présent. Je voulais connaître Severus Snape, et non le bâtard graisseux des cachots, et le faire ressortir. Je voulais que tout le monde vous vois tel que je vous vois. Mais j'abandonne ! Gardez-donc votre carapace ! J'ai échoué, comme je le fais si bien. J'ai été idiot. Je voulais juste qu'on m'aime en retour, pour ce que je suis et non pas ce que les autres voient de moi. Mais c'était trop demander, j'imagine. Car, oui, Severus, malgré tout vos défauts, moi je ne vois que vos qualités. Malgré toutes ces années où vous m'avez haït, c'est idiot, mais je vous aime. ''

Ses dernières phrases, il les avait prononcées en pleurant, mais en souriant. Ses trois derniers mots, il les avait prononcés avec douceur, avec _amour_. Puis, sans un regard en arrière, il sortit, et j'entendis vaguement un ' _crac_ ' de transplanage, tandis que, pour la première fois depuis mes onze ans, Severus Snape était revenu, pleurant à chaudes larmes, trop longtemps contenues. 

* * *

><p>Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous déçoit pas trop, et que vous l'avez apprécié !<p>

J'ai fais de mon mieux concernant l'orthographe et la conjugaison, j'espère que ça va '

Je vais m'y mettre à fond ce Week-End, et écrire le plus possible, mais je ne promet rien !

Merci d'avance pour vos Reviews, elles m'encouragent et me donne envie d'écrire encore plus vite ^^

A bientôt !


	6. V : minichapitre et annonce

**Attention : Violence, maltraitance, relations entre hommes et allusions à des viols sont susceptibles de figurer dans cette Fanfiction. Elle est donc réservée à un public averti et non-homophobe !**

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Tout d'abord, je me dois de m'excuser d'avoir mis autant de temps pour sortir ce chapitre, déjà qu'il est incomplet ...**_

_**Car , oui, je m'arrête en plein milieu, pour la simple et bonne raison que cette fanfiction ne m'inspire plus du tout, et que j'ai d'autres projets bien plus concrétisés et plus originaux en tête et sur papiers. Cette fanfiction étant ma toute première, elle est bâclée, en désordre, mal écrite et peut-être même quelque peu incompréhensible. Un brouillon, en gros, du moins c'est mon avis. **_

_**Je suis désolée si je déçois le peu de gens qui lisaient et suivaient cette fanfic', je me rattraperai, du moins je l'espère ^^' J'ai déjà deux idées de One Shot, et trois ( oui, trois owo ) de scénario, dont un dans l'univers d'Harry Potter, un dans celui de Sherlock Holmes, et un autre surprise ... ( Petit indice - Cross-Over )**_

_**A présent, je vous souhaite une bonne mini-lecture, et si vous souhaitez être prévenu(e)s de la sortie de mes prochaines Fanfictions , envoyez-moi un MP ou signalez-le dans vos Reviews ^^**_

_**( PS : Il est interdit de jeter des tomates pourries à l'auteur, elle vient d'avoir un tout nouveau gilet U_U' )**_

**Infos :**

- '' Blablablablabla '' = Dialogue  
><em>blablablablabla<em> = Mot accentué, sur lequel on insiste.  
><strong>Blablablablabla<strong>= Texte écrit, courrier, etc.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre V <strong>

_POV Harry :_

J'étais parti sur un coup de tête, je le savais. Mais je n'en pouvais plus. Et puis, j'étais un peu gêné d'avoir déballé autant de choses idiotes et qui pouvaient sembler cul-cul la praline, si on y réfléchissait. Mais en ce moment, j'étais trop énervé pour retourner près de ... _Lui_.

J'avais transplané à Godric's Hollow. L'endroit où j'étais né. Le lieu où j'avais vaincu Voldemort pour la première fois. Quand j'étais parti, il y a trois ans, j'étais venu ici, pour voir la maison dans laquelle j'avais grandi quelques mois en compagnie de mes parents. Bien sûr, ce n'était plus qu'un tas de ruines au jour d'aujourd'hui. Néanmoins, il y avait encore des sorciers et sorcières qui venaient régulièrement la voir. J'allais finir par croire que c'était un lieu de culte.

A présent, je me rendais au cimetière. L'envie de voir leur tombe de mes propres yeux se faisait sentir. Je n'en avais pas eu le courage, trois années auparavant.

Une arche fine faite de métal noir trônait, indiquant l'entrée du cimetière. Je la passait, hésitant légèrement. Une étendue de pierres tombales et de caveaux apparut sous mes yeux. De légers frissons au bas de la nuque, j'avançais, et cherchais la tombe de mes parents. Les cimetières me rappelaient trop bien ma quatrième année à Poudlard, et ce jour funeste ou Voldemort revint à la vie.

Je ne trouvais pas. Cela faisait bientôt une heure que je cherchais, et je ne trouvais rien. Je commençais à désespérer. J'étais en colère, aussi. Oh, pas forcément contre Severus, mais surtout contre moi-même. Qu'est-ce qui m'avais pris de partir sur un coup de tête pareil ? De un, Severus était sans doute déjà parti de son côté, emmenant mes affaires avec lui. De deux, je ne savais même pas où se trouvait notre refuge actuel. Et de trois, j'étais sans doute recherché par tous les Mangemorts que ce cher Voldy' avait pu recruter, et il y en avait sûrement ici-même !

Me cognant volontairement la tête contre le mur le plus proche, je vis enfin la tombe de mes parents. Je courrais presque jusqu'à elle, et me laissa tomber devant elle. Elle était d'un gris virant sur le blanc. On pouvait y lire '' **James Potter et Lily Evans. **'' , et il y avait également, un peu plus en bas, une phrase : '' **Dare me duo vita, ac ego offero meus anima ae **'' . Incrédule, je tentai de la déchiffrer. Ces dans ces moment-là que je regrettai qu'Hermione ne soit pas là pour m'aider. Un peu plus serein qu'auparavant, je m'asseyais et regardais, pensif, la pierre tombale de mes parents.

* * *

><p><em>POV Severus :<em>

J'avais pleuré. Et pas qu'un peu. J'avais l'impression que toutes les larmes que j'avais contenu pendant plus de 20 ans étaient sorties d'une traite. Comment ce morveux arrivait-il à me faire perdre mes moyens à ce point ?

Oui, un morveux . . . Mais un morveux dont, sans trop savoir comment ou pourquoi, je suis tombé ... _amoureux ..._

Amoureux d'un _Gryffondor_. Amoureux de ma _Némésis_. Amoureux d'un adulte, certes, mais d'un adulte _20_ _ans _moins jeune que moi.

. . .

Pourquoi ?

Je n'en avais aucune idée. Et, en réalité, je ne voulais pas le savoir. Tout ce qui m'importais, c'est qu'il m'aimait aussi ... Houlà, je commençai à penser comme une jeune gryffondore en mal d'amour !

Séchant mes larmes d'un revers de manche et reprenant un air impassible ( au possible ) , je me relevai, et paniqua un moment. Il avait transplané Merlin savait où, avec tous les Mangemorts du monde magique à ses trousses. Avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne à ses trousses. Quel idiot ! Malgré tout, je ne pouvais rien faire si ce n'est attendre ( espérer ? ) qu'il revienne. Mon regard se tourna alors sur ses affaires, qu'il avait laissé là. Plus particulièrement sur son ... _Journal Intime_. Un homme qui tient un ... _journal intime_ ... Ridicule. Je m'avança et le prit. Je m'assis sur le canapé, l'ouvrit, et commença à lire une page prise au hasard.

**31 juillet**

**Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire. Ça fait déjà plus d'un ans que je suis parti. J'aimerais tant revoir Hermione et ses livres, Ron et ses cartes de Quidditch, Neville et sa botanique, Luna et ses créatures aux noms étranges, le professeur Dumbledore ...  
>Mais celui qui me manque sans doute le plus, c'est Severus. Je ne me doutais pas qu'il me manquerai autant, en fait. Depuis que nous nous connaissons, nous n'avons jamais été hors de vue plus de deux mois. Alors un an, c'est dur.<br>En revanche, les Dursley, eux, ne me manquent pas du tout, et je suis certain que c'est réciproque !  
>Je me demande ce que devient Hedwige, elle me manque. [ ... ]<strong>

Son journal était rempli de réflexions, de pensées, de faits et d'autres. Mais, ce qui me perturbait, c'était le fait que mon prénom revenait sur presque toutes les pages que je lisais. Il pensait constamment à moi. A _moi_. Et occasionnellement à ses parents, aussi. Ses parents ...

Et d'un coup, le déclic se fit. Je ne savais pas trop comment j'avais fait, mais je savais où Harry était. Sortant le plus vite possible, je transplana dès que j'eus un pied sur le sol enneigé.

J'atterris à un endroit guère moins enneigé. D'un pas vif, j'avançai dans la neige poudreuse de Godric's Hollow. Je m'arrêta un moment devant une vieille maison délabrée. De vieux souvenirs tristes et sombres resurgirent en moi. Cette nuit où Lily avait été tuée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres me revint en mémoire. Je m'empêchai de trop y penser, et regardai autour de moi. Il n'était pas là. Peut-être était-il déjà passé par ici ? Ou pouvait-il être, sinon devant la maison où il avait grandi ?

_Au cimetière._

Ce n'était pas une supposition, j'étais sûr qu'il y était. Je marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'au champ de pierres tombales, et chercha des yeux l'objet de toutes mes pensées, tout en zigzagant autour des tombes jonchant le sol.

Je le trouva un peu plus loin, assis, les bras autour des genoux, la tête posée sur ces derniers, observant d'un regard vague une tombe sous laquelle était posée un bouquet de fleurs, sans doute invoquées par Harry lui-même. Je m'approcha doucement, prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit, et m'arrêtai derrière lui. Il ne m'avait pas entendu venir, et je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. J'étais quasi certain qu'il allait s'énerver ou s'enfuir si je lui adressait la parole maintenant.

- '' Je sais que vous êtes là, vous savez. ''

Je sursauta légèrement sur le coup de la surprise, mais me repris vite. Harry avait un peu tourné la tête, et je pouvais distinguer son teint rouge de honte et de gêne, sans doute.

- '' Pardon, c'était idiot de partir sur un coup de tête alors que tous les Mangemorts sont à ma recherche. J'aurais pas dû. ''

Sa mine renfrognée lui donnait l'air d'un gamin, et le rendait vraiment _mignon_. A cette pensée, je rougis très légèrement.

- '' En effet, c'était idiot et immature, mais je ne m'y attarderais pas. J'ai rassemblé vos affaires, tenez, votre sac. Tout y est. J'avais pensé que, comme nous ne sommes pas entre quatre murs, nous pourrions chercher après cet objet qui est sensé faire renaître le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'il venait à mourir. J'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez où vous en étiez par rapport à vos recherches. ''

* * *

><p>VLAN ! Oui, j'arrête juste là ^^ STOP ! Pas de coups de massue ! Non mais, mon magnifique visage D:<p>

Voilà, maintenant si vous avez été trop fainéant pour lire ce qu'il y avait en début de page, retournez-y vite avant que je ne vous égorge :3

A bientôt, et encore désolée !


End file.
